pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Cghjbjlk
Snake (蛇, Hebi): Medusa's signature Magic, this allows her to control of the 1,000 "snakes" within her body, in which take the appearance of angular vectors, in which she claims will allow no "prey" coming close to ever get away. These arrows also have various, unique functions such as being able to bend, ricochet, and pierce targets, while also taking on properties of sharp blades when slashing and cutting.1 Vector Arrow (ベクトルアロー, Bekutoru Arō): Medusa summons arrows that, like snakes, move rapidly towards her target. Vectors seem to assume almost tangible qualities, able to cut and pierce opponents like blades. Medusa also can manipulate these arrows to alter their direction and size, making them extremely versatile for direct offensive attacks or to redirect opponents' movements.2 Episode 18 - Vector Arrow x3 Vector Arrow x3. Vector Arrow x3 (ベクトルアローx3 (バイスリー), Bekutoru Arō Bai Surī): Noted by Franken Stein more powerful variant of Vector Arrow, this triple the amount of arrows in which is normally present.3 Analyze Decompose (解析分解Kaiseki Bunka): A spell in which allows Medusa to shoot her target with her Vector Arrows and us it's Magic to break down any coating from the target.4 Vector Storm (ベクトルストーム, Bekutoru Sutōmu): Medusa surrounds herself with numerous intertwining Vector Arrows, projecting upwards from the ground and resulting in a spinning physical shield, capable of shielding her from attacks.3 Episode 18 - Vector Plate Vector Plate Vector Plate (ベクトルプレート, Bekutoru Purēto): Medusa is able to summon a plate in which is able to propel the subject the direction in which the vector she created points in, including herself even. She can also perform this spell in midair and use it for high speed movement.5 Tail Snake (テイルスネーク, Teiru Sunēku): A Vector protrudes from Medusa's backside like a tail. Pliable but strong, the Vector stretches while still keeping her entire weight balanced so she can dodge with significant flexibility, even supporting her weight while holding her upside down.6 Compress Vectors (ベクトル圧縮, Bekutoru Asshuku): This spell surrounds the subject, compressing them into a space the size of a small ball.7 Vector Blade: A blade made of various Vectors.8 Vector Conduct (ベクトルコンダクト, Bekutoru Condacuto): By placing this spell onto a person, Medusa gives them the vision to follow invisible Vectors she has laid in locations. This spell can be used to secretly guide others to intended destinations.9 Vector Boost (ベクトルブースト, Bekutoru Būsuto ): Magic in which Medusa can bestow to others in which doubles their power whenever their attack is exerted in the same direction in which the arrow tattoo points at.10 Soul Eater Chapter 69 - Purple Clown Snake fusion Medusa after using Madness Fusion with her Light Serpents. Madness Fusion (狂気融合, Kyōki Yūgō): With the usage of her Portable Purple Clown, Medusa can utilize this ability in an effort to combined the power of the Purple Clown and her Light Serpents to use in her attacks. This enabled her Light Serpents to fare better during her fight with Justin Law, who's Madness Fusion with the Clown allowed him to attune to Asura's Madness Wavelength, rendering her Snake Magic useless.11 Telekinesis: Medusa displays the magical ability to surround objects with an aura to move them without physical interaction, demonstrating enough proficiency to carry BREW to her from Eruka Frog's hands.12 (Anime-Only) Calculation Spells (演算魔法, Enzan Mahō): Medusa is skilled in the employment of Calculation Spells to determine placements, using this Magic along with Eruka to help set up an Independent Cube created by Free due to the precision required within the spell.3 Magic Calculation (マジックカリキュレーション, Majikku Karikureshon): With Caclulation Spells, Medusa can set "place markers" and positions for supporting other Magics such as Free's Independent Cube.13 Soul Protect (ソウルプロテクト, Souru Purotekuto): This Magic allows Medusa the ability to camouflage her soul and Wavelength from that of a Witch of a good human being to evade detection from Soul Perception, although prevents her from the usage of Magic.14 Cancel (解除, Kaijo): By uttering "Soul Protect. Cancel", Medusa can disable the masking effects of Soul Protect.15 Enrique kicks Medusa Medusa defends herself from a extremely skilled Death Scythe Meister: Enrique. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Medusa is an extremely skilled fighter: agile, flexible, and quick, qualities usually associated with her familiar, the snake. She is able to hold her own against the powerful and Autonomous weapons Justin Law11 and is on par with Franken Stein, even when he is wielding Death Scythe Spirit Albarn.16 She often uses her Vectors in conjunction with her hand-to-hand skills in order to strengthen and quicken her attacks. Stein notes that Medusa does not leave any openings when fighting.17 She is described as a short-ranged witch. She also has a tendency to lie about her actual capabilities, as in one battle she told Stein that she was afraid of utilizing close combat when she was, in fact, very proficient at it. She was able to also defend herself from the Death Scythe Meister, Enrique.18 Soul Eater Episode 16 - Medusa's lab 2 Medusa's lab houses numerous experiments Exceptional Intellect: Medusa is very intelligent and is considered a scientific genius in her own right. She had successfully figured out the DWMA's secret 19 from her time as a nurse and invented the Black Blood, which can turn one into a Kishin via resonating with them from the madness.20 Medusa is also very skilled in manipulating and deceiving others. She is capable of bending almost anyone to her will through methods varying from false kindness to blackmail and even torture. The best proof of her acting and manipulation skills is the fact that she managed to live unnoticed in the DWMA, under nose of even Death himself21 and hiding her experiments in numerous laboratories. These experiments are part of her quest to harness Madness, whether through the creation of tools or empowering individual persons such as Crona. Her experiments include the Black Clown, the Black Blood, and the Portable Purple Clown, all threats to the DWMA.11 Medical Expertise: As the former nurse of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, Medusa has extensive knowledge of medicine.22 She has been able to use this knowledge to created substances that expedites the effects of the Black Blood within its carriers, while disguising this substance as herbal medicine, both in its pill form and its effects on regular blood.23 Serpent Commanding: According to Medusa, her Light Serpents, while themselves "incredibly simple magic lifeforms," are not themselves a magic attack, as they respond not to her magic but automatically to her simple commands, without her having to release Soul Protect and hence without her needing to use additional magic.24 Medusa using a Vector Blade on Crona Medusa using her Vector Blade. Swordsmanship (Anime-Only): By turning one of her Vectors into a blade-like wielded instrument, Medusa is particularly skilled, even possessing the body of an average child like Rachel Boyd, easily disabling another sword wielder like Crona.25 Culinary skill: Medusa cooks on occasion26, even preparing a bunny for dinner--that she made Crona kill.27 Medusa Possessing Rachel Rachel, possessed by Medusa Body Swapping: Medusa can split and scatter her own soul, often occupying another animal, such as a snake. This magic, however, is very difficult and risky, usually requiring that she have a boost of power, such as Madness.28 Despite such limitations, however, it seems to be easier for Medusa to possess the body of someone related to her, such as her sister Arachne Gorgon